


Diplodocus

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Utter Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Sometimes Kakuzu gets nice things. Sometimes he gets stuck with Hidan.





	Diplodocus

It had been a long day and Kakuzu was in a bad mood.

Between Sasori's quite frankly extortionate list of materials he'd been presented with in the morning, and the fact that he'd had to bail Deidara out _again_ in the afternoon he was seething with suppressed rage.

He took great care not to slam the door to the Akatsuki apartment complex behind him. Deep breaths helped settle him as he waited in the elevator to reach his floor. Each floor of the complex was split between two members. Allowing all residents to have a fairly luxurious suite of rooms. It had been Kakuzu who proposed the idea and his own rooms suited him greatly.

He arrived to find a small wrapped parcel outside of his door. The accountant picked it up, examining it curiously. The building had multiple layers of security, the only way to get inside was to be in the Akatsuki group. The door on the other side of the hall swung open and Hidan lounged lazily against the door frame. He looked entirely too relaxed. Kakuzu didn't particularly going to ask how he got that way.

"Well?" Said the cultist. "You gonna fucking open it or are you gonna keep fucking staring at it?"

Kakuzu sighed. "Am I to take it that this is from you?" He shook the parcel at Hidan in a vaguely threatening manner.

"Yeah, so fucking open it already!"

The likelihood of Hidan leaving him alone without opening the parcel was slim. He tore of the paper with little thought to it other than a mental note to put it in the recycling. He stared at what was revealed. "Socks?"

"Not just socks." Hidan rolled his eyes, "Look at what's _on_ the socks."

Kakuzu gave them a second look. Triceratops, T-rex, Diplodocus. "Dinosaur socks?"

"Yeah!" The cultist grinned. "Thought you might appreciate something the same age as you!"

The accountant saw red. The socks hit Hidan in the face and were swiftly followed by a fist. As Kakuzu stalked into the cultist's apartment he noted that what ever damage he was about to cause. He would cover it. Gratis.


End file.
